Helping Out
by ResDes2
Summary: I might change the name. Edward finds Emmett in the locker room. What might happen? Well, read it to find out. Slash. Rated M for a reason. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Don't worry

**Don't worry. This will only be one chapter and I will go back to my original stories. This is totally OOC but I don't care. It's good. So enjoy this story, and please review. Totally human and pretty much has nothing to do with anything. Just pure smut. Enjoy. In the perspective of Edward.**

**Helping Out**

I walked right into the locker room. It still smelled like a bunch of sweaty guys. But I could just see these terrible smelling pretentious hot guys completely naked, taking their towels and slapping each other's asses. I could see one couple grab each other completely naked, their cocks getting hard.

No, I can't be gay. I've been having these feelings for a while now, and I just wanted them to stop. It was so weird and different. I found men so attractive, but I didn't used to. It just creeped up on me. I think it happened when I first saw Emmett with his shirt off. You know the quarterback of the football team. I was walking by during a practice and I saw him tackling a guy with his shirt off. He just looked so beautiful, his large muscles contorting as he used every ounce of his power. I tried to hide my arousal until I realized I had been staring at him for about ten minutes.

Once I had broken out of my reverie, I started to become disgusted with myself. How could I find Emmett so attractive? He was a man and I thought I liked women. After that situation my infatuation with women weakened. I had started becoming more and more attracted to men. I had started to go see movies just because I overheard some hot guy took his shirt off. Why was I disgusted with myself though? It's normal. Completely normal. Although it wasn't. It was a mutation in my mind that caused me to like my own sex. A mutation. But without mutation, there would be no evolution. But still, I was different and I felt I was destroying the human race.

I turned the corner to where my locker was to get my iPod. How could I have forgotten that in my gym locker? It was my life, and I forgot it in my least favorite class.

I quickly walked out of there because I was becoming afraid that I had started to like the disgusting smell. It was just so musk. But I was stopped to see Emmett in the row next to mine. I wondered why he was there since the football game had ended half an hour ago. I was only still here because I had to wait to get my iPod until the rest of the football team was gone. I didn't want to stare.

But he was there in his football uniform contemplating something. I don't know what, but something. He looked over at me and a smile erupted from his face. I couldn't help but smile back. We stared at each other for a very long moment. His eyes looked deep into mine. His face looked so beautiful with his straight nose and high cheek bones.

"Hey, can you help me take my jersey off?" he asked, his voice broken. "It's hard to take off with my shoulder pads on."

I gulped. "Ummm…OK." I slowly walked over to him, the tension rising. I wanted to run out of this locker room, run away from my feelings, but I wanted more to get closer to the beautiful quarterback.

I slowly took off his shirt to reveal his large muscles just begging for me to touch them. I could have left now, but my mind and body made me go further. Damn libido.

I took off his shoulder pads to see his broad, glorious shoulders. They looked so magnificent. I said, "Ooo, you look so tense. Let me help you with that." I grabbed his shoulders and started rubbing, making him moan. I imagined him moaning as I lay underneath him, his sweat pouring onto me.

My hands unknowingly slid down his bare, heaving chest. He did look really stressed, but all I really cared about were his beauteous muscles. I heard him shiver, and I liked it. I could feel he love/hated my touch, as did I. What was I doing? I was groping Emmett and I just realized that. I'm such an…

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, breathing staggered. Oh crap, he's caught me. But I couldn't control myself.

I whispered in his ear, "Massaging your muscles."

He whispered back, "I'm not an idiot. You're copping a feel. Are you gay?"

"No!" I was caught and would now be the laughing stock of the school, if not arrested.

"That's too bad. Because you just made me realize that I am." I was overwhelmed with passion. I jumped over the bench and landed in his lap. We kissed passionately. I could feel the bulge in his pants start to rise and I wanted it.

I pushed him onto his back and started kissing my way down. I kissed his hard nipples and his beautiful abs. I groped his crotch, making him squeal. I could see how big it was through his tight, tight pants. I pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal it. It was enormous and amazing. It fit nicely with the rest of his large body. I couldn't believe that I knew someone who looked so godlike.

I grabbed it and rubbed up and down. The texture mixed with the gasps coming from Emmett was just overwhelming. It was so soft yet rock hard. I kissed it and it tasted good. I licked it and it tasted really good. I kissed his balls and they were amazing. I finally pulled it into my mouth and both of us were in ecstasy.

I just bobbed up and down for several minutes, not knowing what to do, when Emmett said, "Why aren't you naked?" He got up and pushed me onto my back. I just yelped because nothing else would escape my mouth. He pulled my shirt off in one swift moment. "Wow, you have quite the muscle tone." I yelped again. He started massaging my muscles as well. I really liked it. I moaned back.

He took off my pants to reveal my cock. "Wow, almost as big as mine," he said as he started rubbing. "I have to say, Edward, you're pretty perfect." We smiled at each other. He grabbed his pants (which were on the ground) and from his pocket a condom appeared.

"Want to go further?" he asked.

I was incredibly frightened, but out of my mouth, I blurted, "Oh God, Emmett, fuck me hard!"

I was really embarrassed, but then he said, "Well alright then. I wanted to try taking it up the ass, but if you're willing."

"Oh my God, I want it so bad." He tore the condom wrapper, but I stopped him before he put it on. "Let me put it on."

He allowed it. I grabbed the condom and his cock and started unraveling it. I saw as it contorted to his shape. It looked so amazing though. Much wider than anything I've ever seen.

I lay back down and he placed his cock to my entrance. He gently nudged me and I jumped. It felt awkward, although I wanted more. He then took a finger, rubbed it against the condom to get some lubrication; he slowly inserted himself into me. It felt like pure bliss. It stung a little bit, but it was worth it as my nerve endings went ballistic. He stuck his finger farther in and it just got better. He took another finger and started stretching me until finally I just gave up.

He quickly pulled his fingers out and placed his cock there again. He grabbed my waist and stared into my eyes as he slowly pushed himself closer to me. I shrieked as he entered. It felt so good. So amazing. So cosmic. So different than any other sexual feeling I had had before. And he just kept going farther and farther in.

He went slowly because it was our first time for both of us. But he quickly went faster after his third time all the way in. It felt so good, him plowing into me. So different from what I expected. No wonder people like this so much.

He moved a portion of an inch so that he could get full range of me. He plowed deeper and deeper. But this one small movement caused him to graze over my prostate. Things somehow got even better. It was much more intense and my hard on got harder.

He increased tempo and strength. I could tell that he was going to come though. It was ending early. I looked at the clock behind us to see that the time was half an hour after we started. Oh my God, time had somehow sped up. Things were going so quickly, although in reality they were taking quite awhile.

He grabbed my penis and started rubbing. My moans somehow got louder. I stared at his large muscles flexed in pleasure. He looked so beautiful, his eyes glaring at me, his brow furrowed, his muscles clenched tight, his sweat dripping onto me.

Finally, it happened simultaneously. He rode his orgasm out. I could feel his cock suddenly burst with come and get much harder. I felt as his cock almost flexed as it spewed semen. I imagined if he didn't have a condom and his semen spewing into me instead of his condom.

I gasped as I came. My semen flew onto my body. After I retained my breath, I screamed. My body quivered around Emmett. My ass clenched and I loved it.

We sat there, trying to retain our breath. Emmett stared at the come pooling on my abs. "I wonder…" he said. He took a finger and swabbed some of my come. He took it into his mouth and swallowed. "More delicious than I expected."

"Well, it makes you sexier when you do that," I said. He pulled himself out of me and I moaned. He licked my abdomen, trying to get as much come as possible. He took the condom off and threw it away. He came back with some towels to clean ourselves off with.

"I want to do that again," he said. "Edward, will you secretly be my boyfriend?"

**Wow. I thought that was pretty sexy. Should I add more to this story? I will, but not for a while. I have other priorities and other stories. Sorry. I want to go more in depth on this one, maybe. Review and tell me if I should continue.**

**AND HAPPY NATIONAL COMING OUT DAY!! DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME YOUR SECRET!! I WON'T TELL ANYONE!!**


	2. Bumping

**I've been a terrible person. I know I have. I haven't written in so long. I just haven't had the chance! But I'm writing now, something I haven't done in a while. And I felt like writing some smut, so you're welcome. I hope you enjoy, and please forgive. Please comment!**

I was walking down the hallway, minding my own business, reading a txt I got from my best friend Jasper, which made me completely oblivious to the outside world, when suddenly, I run into someone. The person I run into is very burly and stong and so warm and it reminds me of that night that I try to forget but always gives me an erection. I feel his large arms pretty much wrap around me, and it feels so good. I feel his hand quickly grasp my ass and I jump and I rub up against his meaty muscles. I can tell it's Emmett. Somehow, in a split second, he had the agility to cop a feel. God, he's good and that's why he's amazing. I can feel his cock hard in his pants which somehow immediately hardens mine in a speed I've never seen before.

But then that moment is over just as soon as it had happened, but it left me in such a rush and with such a sexual thrill, I couldn't describe it. Emmett's like an animal, ferocious, and bringing out the raw sexual side of me as well. And as I stood there, thinking about that glorious split second, my phone vibrates, and I see it's a txt message from a stranger. It reads:

**Meet me in the first floor bathroom immediatly for a very good time. You got me too horny for my own good. **

**Fuck me, Emmett**

My first thought was how Emmett had gotten my number, but my second thought came to me as I almost ran down the hallway to the bathroom as if I was about to pee my pants. Well I was about to do something in my pants, and it wasn't peeing. My second thought was the very alluring Emmett completely naked and thrusting himself into me. That got me so hard I found it unimaginable that my jeans were still intact.

Emmett picked the best time for this seeing as the janitor had recently cleaned the bathroom to a shine I haven't seen before. It was as if the janitors were wishing Emmett and I a very clean sexual excapade when in reality, it would be nothing close to clean.

Before too long, Emmett appeared as if in shining armor. His face was grinning in that deviant way and was lightly smug with his solid and straight face. His jawline and chin was so chisled, his eyes like melted gold, hair dark and curly. His muscles were showing so tantalizingly through his shirt, it looked like he could bench press me, but I'd rather he did other things to me.

He swiftly moved towards me and pinned me against the wall. There was so much energy and tension; I felt as though I was about to faint. My heart fluttered at the speed of sound as his low, manly voice said, "Hey, baby. I've been thinking about you ever since our last fuck." His finger began to caress my cheek and his skin felt so soft. His pelvis thrust itself upon me as he said, "God, you make me so hard. You have no idea how much my big cock is throbbing."

I gulp and he chuckles a bit. "Would you like me to fix that?" I say, my voice a bit wavy.

"Oh yes, but first," he said, "a little fun." Suddenly his lips were thrust upon mine and I almost died. They were wet and soft, yet they pushed against mine with such force. He grabbed the nape of my neck and pulled me closer into the kiss which seemed impossible, and he pushed us against the wall, making our bodies even closer.

"God, have I missed those lips," he said.

"Won't someone catch us?" I asked.

"I locked the door," he answered, our lips still somehow connected. "And it's late, everyone's already home." He moved us into a stall and I began to pull his shirt off. His muscles were so tense and large and hot to the touch. I rubbed his nipples and he began to moan under the kiss. His tongue touched my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly allowed. We made out for a few more minutes, but the way he thrust his crotch on me, I could tell he was yearning like mad.

I felt those large muscles, squeezed his chest, rubbed my fingers over his stomach, seperated by many abs which he probably slaved over. I undid the jeans he wore that kept me from that thing I wanted so badly and pulled them quickly to the floor. I ripped off his underwear as well, and he said, "Someone's a little eager." I was more than eager, but before he could say another word, my tongue was licking his large cock.

It was just so perfect! It was sleek, yet large. It was long, yet wide. It was smooth and erect and hard as a rock. It looked like it could hold up a ton it was so erect and hard. It's taste was somehow so amazing and so sexy somehow. It's weird, but I really liked it. I sucked on the head for a couple seconds as Emmett moaned such erotic noises that were turning me on even more. I slowly took the entire large, hard, erect, smooth, perfect thing into my mouth with only gagging a little. My mouth slowly went up and down on him with a suction like one of those things you hang on a window.

For some reason, he came much more quickly than he did before. He was probably so horny he could barely contain himself. I felt him go over the edge, I looked up to see his face clench as his fist did in my hair. I looked up as he looked down and shouted, "Oh fuck, Edward!" I watched his breathing hitch as his flat stomach went in and his large chest stuck out. I felt his balls as his entire body shivered. I think the male orgasm is just so beautiful for some reason. Watch as all of his senses go haywire in an ecstacy filled moment. It's just so amazing to watch their reaction and watch them feel bliss. He looked so sexy as his breaths came out rapidly and broken.

And then suddenly, it came spewing out. I felt the warm liquid quickly fill my mouth. I felt his cock rapidly vibrate, sending more down my throat. And I really liked it. I really really liked it. It for some reason felt so cosmic and amazing as his orgasm filled my mouth. It was just awesome. The noises he made as the come flew out of him was just so inriguing. And then it ended and I pulled him out of my mouth and quickly swallowed.

**There you go. And don't worry, more will be coming. Hopefully soon, but you never know! Hope you enjoyed that and please review!**


	3. Continuing

**It's been asked for. Here it is! Hot smex!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Continuing**

We both somehow miraculously fell to the ground, my head on his chest. "God, that was amazing," he said.

My finger circling around his hard nipple, I agreed, "Goddamn right it was."

"You're still dressed."

"So? I like the feel of your cock in my mouth."

"Really?"

"I like the taste of it and its texture and it's amazingness."

"Hmm..."

"And I like it when it comes in my mouth and I get to eat it all up."

Emmett looked down. "It heard us talk about it, now it's wide awake again." I looked down and saw his cock stiff again and twitch. "It wants you."

"Well my cock is yearning in my pants for you too."

"Wanna fuck?"

"We just did."

"That was a blowjob. Let's fuck."

I was about to say OK, but suddenly he threw me off and straddled me. His lips smacked into mine as he kissed me hard. His hand went up my shirt and I moaned. He pulled the shirt off over my head as he began attacking my body. I moaned again as his lips encircled my nipples. I had no idea why he liked my body, but he did. His hand moved over my crotch as he played with it and I gasped. The mix of his tongue caressing my body, his hand groping my hard on, and his overall sexiness took my breath away.

"Damn you gotta nice body," he said.

"Yours is so much better."

"Not really."

"Well I disagree. Your body is much more muscly and big." He didn't decide to say anything back. He took my jeans and ripped them off. My cock stood tall and proud. "And your cock is amazing."

"No," I disagreed. "Your's is definitely better. I actually _want_ to suck your cock."

"Ready to start?" he asked, trying to stop the conversation.

"Where's the condom?" I asked.

"My cock is slick as a bitch. You'll be fine." He sucked on his finger and then slowly began to probe me. It hurt a little, but in a slightly good way. A second finger entered me, and it hurt a little more. He moved his fingers apart, and I could feel the muscles stretch. He stuck in that final third finger and I could tell he strained to pull them apart. I just groaned in slight pain.

He pulled his fingers out and without warning, thrusted himself inside of me all the way in. I screamed, shivered, and my cock jolted. His hands gripped my waist for leverage to get it in as fast as possible. He laughed and I felt this horrid pain. It was like I was being ripped apart. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"I'll be more careful. Jeez. Don't let other people hear you." He slowly pulled out and I felt like I could breathe again. Suddenly, he pushed in deep again abruptly. My breathing hitched.

"What happened to being careful?"

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself. You're just so sexy." He started slowly again. This time, I anticipated him pushing in hard and fast, so I squeezed tight. He went slowly, moaning loudly. He continued a steady pace, slowly going faster and faster.

Eventually I got bored and more horny. I began bucking my hips to increas impact. I felt that large cock hit that spot over and over again, sending my further towards climax. He got the hint and went faster. I felt his cock get bigger as it pushed my ass out more.

He held me close. He held my waist as his body moved into me rapidly. It was absolutely fantastic. His body glistened from the sweat he had accumulated. The sweat dripped down onto my body as he moaned so very loudly. His face was gorgeous all contorted in pleasure. His muscles looked so big as they flexed, trying to go faster and harder and trying to keep him from coming. He looked down at me, the sweat falling onto me. We were both very close.

He pushed harder and faster until...he stopped. He pushed in the farthest, and suddenly erupted. His come shot onto that spot extra hard. I let loose and let go of control. Without being jerked, my cock spewed come all over my body. We both moaned loudly as we both looked down to see my cock move rapidly, shooting come everywhere without being touched. It was handsfree. I grasped his ass as both of us released our seed everywhere. The feeling was just so fantastic.

He pulled out and tickled me by licking off all of my come. "And how was that?" he asked.

"I came without you touching me, how awesome do you think it was?"

"We really need to do this more often."

"Of course."

**Short and terrible, but like all the complaints I get, the horny teenagers don't care one smidge!**


End file.
